1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a method and structure for changing the electrical resistance of a resistor.
2. Related Art
A resistor on a wafer may have its electrical resistance trimmed by using laser ablation to remove a portion of the resistor. For example, the laser ablation may cut slots in the resistor. With existing technology, however, trimming a resistor by using laser ablation requires the resistor to have dimensions on the order of tens of microns, which is large enough to be compatible with the laser spot dimension and laser alignment. A method is needed to trim a resistor having dimensions at a micron or sub-micron level.